


Family

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from caelak on LiveJournal "a little angsty but not too much. And a cute fluffy ending would be great! (maybe a baby in there somewhere?) Use your imagination. Just have fun with it, is all I ask!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"This should prove to be sufficiently awkward," Julia murmured, adjusting her grip on the suitcases.

Eden sighed, shifting their two-year-old son on her hip. "Please, Jules, don't add to my nerves?"

Julia gave her wife an apologetic look, murmuring, "Sorry, baby," and shifting the bags to carry both in one hand, wrapping her now free hand around Eden's waist.

Eden leaned her head against Julia's shoulder, eying the house they'd been standing in front of for five minutes now. "Do we have to go in?"

"Well, we don't **have** to, but don't you think it's about time your parents met their first grandson?" Julia asked reasonably.

"They should have met him a long time ago," Eden muttered darkly.

"Mama, too hot," Zachary suddenly said, lifting his head from where he'd had it buried in Eden's neck and tugging lightly on her hair.

"There's a kick in the seat if I ever heard one," Julia pointed out, grinning a little.

Eden just sighed again and stepped up the walk, Julia following close behind. Tentatively, she knocked on the door, not quite sure what to expect.

The door opened, and her mother was standing there, smiling tightly. "Hello, Eden."

"Hi, Mama," Eden murmured, feeling oddly shy.

"So this is little Zachary, hm?" Elsie asked, leaning forward and inspecting the boy. "He looks just like his father."

Eden blinked, staring at her mother. "He looks nothing like Eddie, he looks like Julia," she protested, looking over her shoulder at her wife.

Elsie waved her hand slightly and held out her hands to the little boy. "Come see Grandmama, sweetie?"

Zachary looked up at Eden, and she nodded. "It's okay, Zach."

Still a little hesitant, the little boy nonetheless leaned over, allowing Elsie to take him.

"And which bag is his?"

"This one," Julia said, lifting one of the bags higher.

"Perfect." Elsie beamed (a little insincerely in Eden's opinion) and took the bag as well, dropping it just inside the door. "You'll pick him up in three days?" she asked, then closed the door, not even allowing either woman to reply.

Eden's mouth fell open in shock, and Julia's eyebrows rose. "Well that went well," she observed.

"Mama?" They heard Zachary asked through the door, sounding worried. "Mama!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie, you're gonna stay with Grandmama and Grandpapa for a little while."

"I want Mama!" Zachary cried. "Mamaaaaaa!"

The sound of her and Julia's son crying for her like that caused something to snap in Eden, and she kicked the door. "Mother, open up this..." she trailed off, fuming at her inability to swear with her son right there, " **door** right now!"

The door opened, and Elsie raised an eyebrow, the look not as weighty as she meant it, as she had to struggle to hold onto Zachary, who started reaching for Eden as soon as she came into view. "Eden, be civilized," she scolded.

Julia set down the suitcase she was still holding and reached into the house, pulling out Zachary's bag as well, scooping him out of Elsie's arms as she passed. The little boy was crying, and immediately huddled into her, and she set his bag down as well, using both arms to hold him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

" _Civilized_?!" Eden hissed, infuriated with her mother. "Civilized is not inviting your daughter and her family to visit, then simply absconding with her son and slamming the door shut in hers and her wife's faces! Civilized is not practically traumatizing your own grandson!"

Elsie took a step forward, glaring at Eden. "Watch your tone when you speak to me, Eden Espinosa," she warned. "And I did **not** invite you, or your..." She shook her head. "I said that I felt it was time for your father and I to meet Eddie's son. But as long as you are living in sin with _her_ , you are not welcome in this house."

Julia gasped quietly, finding it hard to believe that Eden's mother could be so cold to her own child.

Eden took a deep breath, nodding slightly. "Then I suppose if we're not welcome here, and you won't visit us, I might as well say goodbye. Because whether you like it or not, whether you acknowledge it or not, I love Julia. Ella es mi corazón, Mama."

"Goodbye, Eden." The door closed, leaving the two women and little boy on the doorstep.

Eden's shoulders slumped, and she slowly turned around, holding out her arms for Zachary. 

Julia transferred the boy to her wife, then picked up the bags again, grateful that Eden's parents only lived a block and a half from a hotel. It didn't take long to walk, and all three were silent, Julia checking them in and leading them to their room.

Eden set Zachary down on one of the beds and laid down beside him, sighing deeply.

Sitting down as well, Julia tried to smile down at her wife, and was pretty sure that she failed miserably. "It's going to be okay, you know," she whispered, brushing Eden's hair from her eyes. "They'll come around."

"Right," Eden said tiredly. "Because two years of dating, six months engaged and three years married didn't get them to come around." She closed her eyes. "Jules, they don't even view Zach as ours."

Zachary seemed to have decided he'd had enough of sitting on the bed, watching his mothers, and crawled over to Eden, climbing onto her stomach and sitting there. "Mama play," he insisted.

Eden smiled slightly, reaching up with one hand to tickle the little boy's stomach, making him giggle. "You wanna play, little man?" she asked, her smile starting to turn genuine.

"Uh-huh!" Zachary fell forward, sprawling across Eden's chest. "Mama play," he repeated, and his chubby little fingers fumbled at Eden's sides.

"Are you _tickling_ me?!" Eden gasped in mock-surprise. When Zachary nodded vigorously, she sat up, taking him with her and dumped him on his back on the bed. "But then I'm gonna tickle you!"

"Nooo!" Zachary howled, giggling as Eden lightly attacked his sides and neck. "Mommy, Mommy, he'p me!"

Leaning down to lay on her side, Julia grinned at the two. "Mommy's a wicked witch, I'm not supposed to help," she teased, making Eden roll her eyes good naturedly.

"Mommy's not green," Eden pointed out, still tickling Zachary.

The little boy finally managed to wiggle away, and scooted to the other side of the bed, grinning wildly and pulling in huge mouthfuls of air.

Julia tilted her head to look up at Eden. "This is our family," she murmured, reaching out with one hand to rest over Eden's. "No one else's, and no one can take this away from us."

Turning her head, Eden looked down at Julia. "I know," she said softly.

"Don't let narrow-mindedness destroy something this important."

Smiling, Eden turned her hand over, lacing her fingers with Julia's. "I would never let anything destroy this." She leaned down, lightly brushing her lips against her wife's.

"Mama, play!" Zachary called again, impatiently.

Eden and Julia both chuckled into the kiss, then pulled apart, stretching across the bed to drag the little boy closer to tickle him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I should add... I really don't think that Eden's parents are this bad, but... it fits the request LOL


End file.
